Campaign:Rendezvous Valentine
Campaign:Episode Forty Nine Biography Rendezvous "Vous-Vous" Valentine, bounty hunter, is Tryst's oldest sister. When he is growing up, she insists upon calling him Trystan. Like her sister Fling, she is a sharpshooter, and has been known to shoot from a rooftop. When Trystan was 14, she gave him the following advice: : Rendezvous: Being heroic is taking responsibility for your actions. It might not be fun, but that’s what you have to do if you want to be a hero. And if you don’t do that, you’re just acting for yourself. : Trystan: You guys act for yourselves. : Rendezvous: That’s because we’re adults, Trystan, and that’s what adults do. Campaign:Flashback Episode Three . Nowadays she dislikes the nickname Vous-Vous and goes by Renn. Though appearing to act much like Tryst, she vehemently denies it.Campaign:Episode Forty Nine She appears to have distanced herself from the rest of the Valentines, saying that family is not important to her, and it's known that she does not send money home.Campaign:Episode Fifty Two She has worked with Agent Zero in the past and considers him a friend.Campaign:Episode Fifty Five She is accused by Tryst as having a habit of sleeping with his friends, (indeed she slept with Bacta). At this year's BHIKKE, Rendezvous was honored for bringing in the most money bounty hunting: 1.2 milion, much of which was for a jedi knight named Garrick. She received a pair of golden handcuffs as a trophy. Family *Mother:Antoinette Rose Valentine. *Father: Name Unknown (deceased) *Sisters: **Liaison Fling Valentine **Dalliance Christmas Valentine *Brother:Trystan Valentine Physical Description Rendezvous Valentine looks by all accounts like "What Valentines think is cool." Initially in Episode Forty Seven she is described as 5'8", a little shorter than Tryst, and having a preference for sleeveless dusters. This can likely be discarded for later descriptions. She has typical Valentine facial features: big nose, strong jaw, 5:00 shadow, and a smirk.Episode Forty Seven Her dirty blonde hair is buzzed close in a "Natalie Portman V For Vendetta Look," and she may or may not have black greasepaint on her forehead. She has extremely, slightly unsettling green eyes. She dresses plainly because her eyes make enough of an impression.Campaign:Episode Forty Nine Rendezvous is taller than Tryst and has a better sense of fashion. She chooses function over everything and she is pants all the way. She wears lifts that make her taller- rather than a style choice, the lifts hide items. It's not trendy, but she's so confident that her style appears timeless. She has Tatooine tribal tattoos on her arms, neck, and shaved head, and had a blank space on her arm where she may have received a new tattoo during BHIKKE Week. Her formal attire includes a lot of coiled arm bands, which can be taken off and used as magna-bolas, and cute high-waisted pants. The Trophy Hunter Rendezvous' ship, The Trophy Hunter, is a corellian type 4 light freighter with ion cannons. It is decorated with torquoise and brown earthy tones, with dream catchers and animal skins (both produced by Rendezvous herself). She takes pride in her creations and decor.Campaign:Episode Fifty Two References Pictures of Rendezvous Vous_Jobateh3.png|by Gisele Jobateh http://giselejobateh.artworkfolio.com/ @giselejobateh Vous_Jobateh2.png|by Gisele Jobateh http://giselejobateh.artworkfolio.com/ @giselejobateh Vous_Jobateh1.png|by Gisele Jobateh http://giselejobateh.artworkfolio.com/ @giselejobateh Category:Campaign